Ray Black
Ray Black 'is an American backyard wrestler who currently wrestles for the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA). Black was a former member of the stable known as Takeover until the group's demise in 2010 after losing a match to The Prodigy, where the losing group would be forced to break up. Black is a former World Heavyweight Champion, a former 2-time Tag Team Champion with Ronald Scott while together in Takeover, and was the 2010 Brawl For All match winner. Black became one of the most popular faces in BEWA during his reign as the World Heavyweight Champion, even becoming known for "kissing babies" during his entrance, but in 2011, Black has transformed into one of the most hated heels after betraying his former Takeover stablemates during their short-lived reunion at Battleground 3. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves *''The Blackout (TKO) *Bicycle Kick 'Signature Moves' *Standing flipping senton *Running powerslam *Cobra clutch slam 'Nicknames' *"Chairman of the Board" '''Stables' *Takeover (former) Championships and Accomplishments 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance' * BEWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * BEWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Ronald Scott (1), with Markice Ruen (1) * 2010 Brawl For All Winner * 2010 Best Face * 2010 Best Feud * 2010 Most Intimidating Wrestler * 2010 Best Powerhouse Wrestler * 2010 Best Finishing Move Career Records Match History 4/19/09 - Lost to Steven Blanchard in a triple threat match for the Intercontinental Title with Blackhawk. 5/17/09 - Lost the Golden Rights Match. 5/31/09 - Lost to Stevens & Hartless with Ronald Scott after 1 Law attacked him. 6/14/09 - Wins the Battleground Match (Was Not Eliminated). 6/28/09 - Ronald Scott loses to Josh Dreamer, Blackhawk & Twitch with Jacob Practice & Ronald Scott. 7/12/09 - Lost to Josh Dreamer after interference from both sides. 7/26/09 - Beat Spider clean. 8/9/09 - Lost to Reaper after Takeover distracted him. 8/23/09 - Loses to Ronald Scott dirty in an Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match. 9/6/09 - Lost the Friendly Fire Match with Ronald Scott when D.T Gray made Jacob Practice submit. 9/20/09 - Beat the teams of Buffler/Masterson & Punkblade/Twitch with Ronald Scott after he pinned Buffler. 9/20/09 - Lost to Jason G in a Golden Rights threatening match after Spider & Slash attacked him. 10/4/09 - Won the Tag Team Titles with Ronald Scott by beating Spider & J. Slash clean. 11/15/09 - Beat Shadow & Matt Masterson clean with Ronald Scott 11/15/09 - Beat Rolland Havick clean. 11/29/09 - Beat Lone wolf & Klown clean with Ronald Scott to defend the Tag Team Titles. 11/29/09 - Beat Matt Masterson & Brian Browser clean with Ronald Scott to defend the Tag Team Titles. 11/29/09 - Beat Derrick & Dante Dalton clean with Ronald Scott to defend the Tag Team Titles. 11/29/09 - Beat Kraven & Twitch clean with Ronald Scott to defend the Tag Team Titles. 11/29/09 - Beat Artamiss Riggs & Shadow clean with Ronald Scott to defend the Tag Team Titles. 11/29/09 - Lost the Tag Team Titles, along with Ronald Scott to Rolland Havick & H.I.V. 1/31/10 - Match with Ronald Scott Vs. Rolland Havick & H.I.V. thrown out (Ruled A Draw). 2/14/10 - Lost in a Tag Team Title Match with Ronald Scott to H.I.V. & Rolland Havick in a match with Blackhawk/Riggs after Erik Haze interfered on The Prodigy’s behalf. 2/28/10 - Lost to Klown after Jacob Practice distracted him. 3/14/10 - Won the 2010 Brawl For All Match! 4/11/10 - Beat D.T. Gray clean in a last man standing match. 4/25/10 - The Franchise & Jacob Practice Vs. Samuel Masters & Ray Black was declared a no-contest after the referee lost control of the match. Ruled as a draw. 5/16/10 - Beat Jacob Practice clean to win the World Heavyweight Title. 5/30/10 - Beat Jacob Practice & Ronald Scott “with” D.T. Gray by disqualification. 6/13/10 - Beat Jacob Practice clean in a 30 minute Ultimate Submission Match to defend the World Heavyweight Title. 6/27/10 - Beat Markice Ruen clean to defend the World Heavyweight Title. 6/27/10 - Lost to Blackhawk, Mack Daniels, and Artamiss Riggs clean with Markice Ruen in a handicap match. 7/11/10 - Beat Blackhawk clean to defend the World Heavyweight Title. 7/25/10 - Beat Ronald Scott clean to defend the World Heavyweight Title. 8/8/10 - Lost the Eclipse Match. Lost the World Heavyweight Title to Samuel Masters. 10/3/10 - Beat Mr. XNC & Jinx with Markice Ruen to win the Tag Team Titles. 10/17/10 - Lost to Jacob Practice clean. 10/31/10 - Beat Jason G & J.Slash clean with Markice Ruen to defend the Tag Team Titles. 11/14/10 - Beat Artamiss Riggs by DQ after Blackhawk attacked him. 11/28/10 - Lost the Tag Team Titles with Markice Ruen to Artamiss Riggs & Blackhawk after Kris Kraven joined L.C.W. 1/29/11 - Lost to Markice Ruen dirty after Ruen cheated to avoid being fired by The Triad. 2/5/11 - Beat Drako & Robbie Wayne clean with Samuel Masters 2/26/11 - Beat Rocky Phoenix & Rolland Havick with Samuel Masters. 2/26/11 - Lost the Warfare Mini Brawl For All. 3/12/11 - Lost in the 2011 Brawl for All Match. 3/26/11 - Beat the teams of Havick/Haze & Stevens/Spade with Samuel Masters. 3/26/11 - Lost to Reckless dirty after Samuel Masters attacked him. 4/9/11 - Lost to D.T. Gray dirty in a Pure Hell match for the World Title after Masters attacked him. 4/30/11 - Match against Samuel Masters & Jacob Practice ruled a no contest (ruled as draw) 5/14/11 - Lost to Samuel Masters after Masters low blowed him. 6/11/11 - Beat Rolland Havick, Rocky Phoenix & Mr. XNC in the Battleground Qualifier with Ronald Scott & Steven Blanchard. 6/11/11 - Lost to Damien Fatale, Killswitch & Loco in the Battleground Match with Ronald Scott & Steven Blanchard. 6/25/11 - Beat DJ Carter clean. Category:Wrestler